minecraftmodcustomstufffandomcom-20200215-history
Crated Blocks (CS2)
Information, recipe and pictures Crated Blocks is a simple mod for Custom Stuff 2, like Condensed Blocks - you can combine similar blocks in one Crated Block numbered with Tier. The mod is tested on Custom Stuff 2 version 0.11.17. Images Burlap sacks.png|New Item - Burlap Sack for seeds Striped texture1.0.6.png|New striped style textures for crated blocks, added in version 1.0.6 Classic texture1.0.6.png|Classic style (poor colored) textures 02.NewBlocks.png|Updated version 1.0.1 - more crated block 01.FirstLook.png|First look version 1.0.0 Support Blocks and Items Version 1.0.8 supports the following blocks and items: : Vanilla: :: Crated Blocks: Sand, Sandstone, Gravel, Netherrack, Cobblestone, Dirt, Soul Sand; :: Crated Items: Apple, Bone, Carrot, Egg, Gunpowder, Leather, Melon, Nether wart, Potato, Rotten flesh, Slimeball, Sugar Canes :: Sack Items: Seeds, Melon Seeds, Pumpkin Seeds, Cocoa Beans and Sugar : Forestry: :: Crated Items: Beeswax, Honey drop, Honeydew Need more? Let me know! Recipes Crated Blocks The recipe is simple: just place 4 identical blocks on the crafting grid in a square pattern (like this Cobblestone) and get Crated Block Tier 1 : Tier 2 block is crafted similarly with 4 Crated Blocks Tier 1: All Crated Blocks of the following Tiers are crafted with 4 Crated Blocks of the previous tier (up to Tier 10). Crated Items Burlap Sack Items Arithmetic 2x2 Recipe (Cobblestone, Soulsand, Dirt, Gravel, Netherrack) : One Tier 1 Block stores 4 base blocks; : One Tier 2 Block stores 16 base blocks; : One Tier 3 Block stores 64 base blocks; : One Tier 4 Block stores 256 base blocks; : One Tier 5 Block stores 1 024 base blocks; : One Tier 6 Block stores 4 096 base blocks; : One Tier 7 Block stores 16 384 base blocks; : One Tier 8 Block stores 65 536 base blocks; : One Tier 9 Block stores 262 144 base blocks; : One Tier 10 Block stores 1 048 576 base blocks; : One stack of Crated Block Tier 10 stores 67 108 864 base blocks. 3x3 Recipe (Sand and Sandstone) : One Tier 1 Block stores 9 base blocks; : One Tier 2 Block stores 81 base blocks; : One Tier 3 Block stores 729 base blocks; : One Tier 4 Block stores 6 561 base blocks; : One Tier 5 Block stores 59 049 base blocks; : One Tier 6 Block stores 531 449 base blocks; : One Tier 7 Block stores 4 782 969 base blocks; : One Tier 8 Block stores 43 047 369 base blocks; : One Tier 9 Block stores 387 426 321 base blocks; : One Tier 10 Block stores 3 486 836 889 base blocks; : One stack of Crated Block Tier 10 stores 223 157 560 896 base blocks. Configuration CratedBlocks_CustomStuff.cfg: : enableForestry - enable crated Items and Blocks from Forestry (default: true) : maxTier - maximum of crate tier (default: 10) : useStriped - use striped textures, false - old classic textures (default: true) Download You can download latest version of mod: : CratedBlocks v1.0.8 Or may try old versions: : CratedBlocks v1.0.7 : CratedBlocks v1.0.6 : CratedBlocks v1.0.5 : CratedBlocks v1.0.4 : CratedBlocks v1.0.3 : CratedBlocks v1.0.2 (tested only on Minecraft 1.7.2) : CratedBlocks v1.0.1 (tested only on Minecraft 1.7.2) : CratedBlocks v1.0.0 (tested only on Minecraft 1.7.2) Changelog 1.0.8: Added Burlap Sacks of Sugar. 1.0.7: Added Burlap Sacks, reorganized config file, adding much more options. 1.0.6: Some fix, added config file, tiers up to 10, added two textures (Classic old and Striped, configuration in config file). 1.0.4: Added new Crated Items (Apple, Bone, Carror, Egg, Gunpowder, Leather, Melon, Nether Wart, Potato, Rotten Flesh, Slime Ball, Sugar Canes). 1.0.3: Fixed some bug recipe (Sand and Sandstone now creation 3x3 recipe). Optimized *Block.js files. 1.0.2: Deleting screenshots from archive, tier numeration is changed from Arabic to Roman. 1.0.1: Fixed some bugs with crafting last tier, added more vanilla blocks: sandstone, gravel. Category:Released Projects (CS2)